


The Recording

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Flash Fiction, Gen, Torture, Whump, begging for mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: It was a new type of hell for the council
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 13





	The Recording

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 85 for Plo whump torture
> 
> 85\. “Stop Please…”

Shaak Ti could _feel_ the anxiety, the helplessness, that radiated off of her fellow councilors as they watched the recording that had been sent to them after Plo Koon failed to return from his mission after four weeks.

The said recording showed the Kel Dor Master laying in a crumpled heap, breaths weak and rasping— his mask was probably broken and he was _dying_ and there was _nothing they could do about it._

 _“It is penance,”_ the modified voice from his assailant said over the recording. _“For the lives you_ Jedi _have taken.”_

A boot slammed down on his fingers and a strangled cry escaped Plo, the sound of bones cracking heard very clearly over the holorecording. A sharp spike in desperation came from her left, though if it was Kit or Saesee, she couldn’t be sure— her own Force signature spiked in that moment as well. Another stomp and she saw Obi-Wan flinch at the cry again. The other hand next, and all she could hear was the snapping of bones and strangled cries from the normally unshakeable Kel Dor Master. She wanted to look away, to block out the emotions that were more like a storm in the Council Chambers. But Shaak couldn’t, eyes glued to the red-colored holo as a hand reached down and grasped onto Plo’s face, thumb running along one of his covered tusks and—

 ** _“Stop...”_** Plo groaned, gurgled and desperate. **_“Please.”_**

A vibroblade slashed through the hard covering and the two tusks hidden inside of it, and another strangled, broken cry reached their ears. 

And Shaak’s control snapped and the windows behind her cracked. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here is 93 (the follow-up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650377)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
